Unforgiven
by Raining-spells
Summary: OneShot Draco Malfoy is Locked away in Azkaban slowly losing his memory of her. He dosent want to forget. Will she save him? Or will her anger cause her to leave him for the dementors?


**Unforgiven

* * *

**

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling invented the magical world of Harry Potter…no surprise there… I'm just playing in her world.

* * *

One-Shot

_One day she will come for me._

Draco Malfoy sat alone staring up at the ceiling of his prison block, all happiness sucked out of his blackened soul. Two dementors passed by his cell and he felt more of him trickle away with the sound of their heavy breaths. Snuggling down deeper into his worn bed he continued to stare up at the ceiling silently listening to the other shrieks of inmates across from his cell.

Their screams never seemed to cease.

He listened everyday and heard them muttering to themselves, nutters they were. But in all honesty he couldn't blame them; he was loosing himself the longer he stayed in here. The dementors continued to suck at his insides and all he could do was lie around and stare at the peeling ceiling above his head.

The days past by slowly and the nights stretched out longer then seemingly possible, Draco felt his hope slipping away along with the emotions the dementors continually took. She had to come save him, no one else would.

He was beginning to forget her, his only hope of freedom, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to forget her brown curls, her chocolate eyes; he didn't want to forget her enormous bookshelf or her ugly ginger cat. Draco didn't want to wake up one day to have forgotten her completely; he lived in fear of knowing that day will finally come.

She was his only happy memory so the dementors thrived off her.

He envied them in some way, they were able to devour ever trace of her, even if they were only his thoughts. While he, Draco Malfoy, once richest man in the wizarding world and son of the infamous Lucius Malfoy, was left with nothing. Doomed for an eternity with the horrid moments of his past.

He still remembered the day he got his mark, the final symbol of evil; he had broken a date with her to receive it. Draco smiled ruefully at the thought. What he would give for another moment with her now. Closing his eyes he recalled the memory, that day in bitter November when the wind churned leaves at his feet.

The air froze around him and stabbed harshly at his lungs as he remembered the Dark Lord walking towards him with somewhat an elegant grace. His face contorted in a look of wild amusement, those horrid red eyes burning deep within his soul. The Death Eaters around him remained; ironically, deathly quiet as their Lord pushed his sleeve up slowly, savoring the look of unbranded flesh.

Draco never knew such pain.

The moment the Dark Lord's wand met his forearm agony screamed through his veins, seeping through every crevasse his body held. He remembered faintly the laughter of those surrounding him as he fell to his knees, cradling his marked arm to his chest. Soon the Death Eaters apparated away with quick resounding 'pops' and he was left kneeling on the grave of Thomas Riddle.

He was bound to the Dark Lord, bound to Voldemort, forever.

The shrieking of Blaise Zabini brought Draco roughly back to earth. Another Death Eater friend, he received his mark a week after Draco's branding. Shaking his head he moved over to his bared door and looked out.

"No…no please! I didn't do it! I can give you names!" Draco cringed as he saw Zabini being dragged out of his cell by two Aurors.

"All Death Eaters are in the prison cells surrounding you Zabini" Hissed a black haired man pointing his wand to the Death Eater's temple.

"Please! I don't want to die! Please!" The Auror with the black hair grinned evilly at the opposite blonde one.

"No, no Zabini your not going to die, what's happening to you is far worse"

Another hideous shriek filled the air as Zabini struggled harder.

"We are paying a visit to the dementors at the front gates; you see they don't come into the prison very often so they are deprived of happiness to suck out of you fuckers in here"

"They will be glad to see you mate, honestly they haven't tasted Death Eater since Lucius Malfoy, but boy do they love it" Both Aurors grinned at each other as Zabini struggled harder.

"Don't worry Zabini at least you have no one to miss you" Draco heard Zabini, a Death Eater, his friend, break out into whimpers before he rounded the corner and out of sight.

He sincerely hoped he never saw him again.

Settling back on his bed Draco put his hands behind his head and starting staring at the ceiling again, unfortunately the peeled paint hadn't changed since the last time he stared at it. Feeling drowsy Draco closed his eyes and had full intentions of only dozing, nightmares plagued him when he slept, but gave into a tireless sleep quickly.

He shouldn't have fallen asleep.

He saw her burning eyes.

He heard her mourning screams.

He smelt the blood drip from her face.

Make the nightmares stop.

Draco woke suddenly slamming upright in bed hitting his head on the bunk above him, cursing the idiot makers of his cell he pushed the blankets off his dirtied body and moved towards the sink. Splashing salty water on his face Draco stared down at his hands, they were bleeding. Gripping one hand tightly Draco washed some of the blood away coming to face with half crescent moon shapes cut deeply into his skin.

His nails had dug into his skin while he tried to rid himself of his nightmares.

For the first time in his life since he was a little boy Draco Malfoy felt like crying. He wanted to cry and scream and jump about and have someone to hold him. He wanted to run away from Azkaban, get away from the dementors that were taking his thoughts of her. Draco Malfoy was about to break, mentally and emotionally.

"Malfoy you have a visitor, make yourself presentable" An Auror called down the hallway. Looking at himself quickly he splashed more water on his hair to smooth it back; it only fell into his eyes again.

He was sure he was tricked to come out of his cell calmly. What if they were taking him to the death eaters like Zabini? What if their was really no visitor coming for him at all? Draco struggled against the two Aurors that held him frightened by his imagination.

Before he had a chance to run away an Auror hexed him from behind so he was unable to move. They levitated him along the corridor until he saw the separated booths where the visitors could talk to people through a thick layer of glass.

His eyes widened in shock as all the memories the dementors took from him came flooding back.

Hermione Granger in all her beauty sat in a hard wooden chair on the other side of the glass staring back at Draco with an expressionless face. He sat down in his chair numbly and stared back at her marveling at the way one of her curls softened her face. One of the Aurors lifted the spell on him and cast a spell so he could speak to Hermione. He found his throat wouldn't work.

"Afternoon Draco"

"Is it already?" He found himself stupidly replying. She forced on a smile and nodded her head in his direction.

"It is"

"I thought you weren't going to come see me" He said out loud, his voice void of all emotion, she stared at him for a few moments before sighing heavily.

"I wasn't"

"You weren't?"

"No" They sat in silence staring at each other before he spoke again.

"Why are you here Hermione?" He asked leaning forward in his chair towards the thick glass, one of the Aurors twitched behind him.

"I needed to know something" Draco leaned back in his chair again staring at her silently, waiting for her to speak. He thought she was going to say she loved him, that she couldn't bear the thought of him staying in here all alone. That she was going to break him out and they would live happily ever after.

Somehow by the look in her eyes he knew she would never say those three little words again.

"Why did you get the mark Draco?" He let his eyes trail on the point where her neck and shoulders joined before replying.

"Power" She nodded her head minutely and studied him for a moment her eyes glittering in anger.

"You got the mark when we were together didn't you?" It was more of a statement then a question but he answered anyway in that same monotone voice.

"Yes" He didn't see why he should lie; he really couldn't be stuffed to anymore. All he wanted to do was remember the curves of her body forever. Burn the image of her before him in his memory. Hermione stood up to go and Draco's eyes flashed in hurt.

"You're not getting me out?" Another statement.

"You can rot in here Draco. You chose being a death eater along time ago. You chose being a death eater over loving me" She glared at him and let a tear slowly migrate its way down her cheek before she turned and stalked out from the room.

Draco Malfoy, the last of the famous pureblood Malfoys, cried.

He didn't care anymore because he knew that he was going to die. He knew that whether it be the next day, or the next week, the dementors were going to have him. He went back to his cell and cried into his bed slamming his fists down hard into his pillow. She didn't care that he died.

She didn't bloody well care.

* * *

Hermione woke up and splashed her face with water to get rid of her sore puffy eyes. She had cried last night-over him. Bloody Draco Malfoy had broken her heart again. Blowing her nose on a tissue so it echoed through her apartment she walked into the kitchen and opened the door for the owl that was carrying the paper.

Flicking her wand at the pot of coffee Hermione sighed and searched the room for her purse, the owl wouldn't leave without its money. Locating the purse on her couch she gave the owl three knuts and watched it fly away into the London air. Pouring herself some coffee into her favourite mug Hermione turned around to grab the newspaper.

Her favourite mug smashed onto the ground with a loud smack and sent pieces of clay flying everywhere. Birds flew from their nests and cats hurried out of sight as Hermione screamed.

Draco Malfoy had been given the kiss at 5:15 am this morning.

She did care.

* * *

**A/N: Very bored and had nothing to do so I wrote this. I know it's not the best I've written but I'm too lazy to go back and fix all the flaws. Review if you feel like it.

* * *

**


End file.
